Back To Whats Familiar
by Kyashidie
Summary: After being back on Earth with his new team he needs a break, so where does he go when he goes for a drive? Back where his life was pretty normal and where he knows familiar faces will greet him.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTANS SLIGHT SPOILERS.** Based on the new transformers series on cartoon network, Bumblebee once coming back to earth needs just a little time to himself ad away from his new "team" he winds up in a very familiar place. This is my first Transformers story, I have wanted to put one out for a while so I decided to give it a try. Takes place after episode 5, but has some parts mentioned from earlier episodes.

Just to clear something up before the story starts, in my mind Bumblebee has been gone a few years away from earth and in this story the kids ages are as followed

Raf –15 years old (he was 12 and a quarter in prime)

Miko – 17 almost 18 years old

Jack – 19 almost 20 years old

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any part of the franchise**

* * *

Optimus, he couldn't believe it, it had been so long since he had heard that voice. But he understood what Optimus was saying is that earth needed him, _him_ he couldn't believe it. He also understood that this was supposed to be a mission all to him, but he wound up with a punk kid named sideswipe, and one of his cadets Strongarm, who was just to excited to be on earth, it all happened so fast. The now known, Lieutenant just needed a break Optimus said they would talk again but the ghostly like vision and his voice hasn't returned since the fight in the museum.

But now things are finally settling down after a few battles on earth. Going after unknown Decepticons right as he got back want his intention but he went with it, kind of wore him out, he hasn't been here in years, not only his first interaction with new humans in years.

Bumblebee sighed thinking about it just made him sad, he hadn't talked to Raf since that day where they left to live on Cybertron again, and ratchet went back to earth to work with Fowler. He wondered if they were still where they left them. His new team wasn't listening and when he tried to lead like Optimus would he just got laughed at, with Optimus everyone listened and sure we all had our moment but we were a team we stuck together, heck back then he didn't even have a voice to command a team.

And sure he had that glimpse of hope leading when Optimus appeared again at the museum telling him he wasn't him. Then when he and his team went after the Decepticon they were listening to him but he wasn't sure if that would keep up. He wished Optimus was around all the time then maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

He needed to clear his head, go for a long drive and Jasper seemed like where his spark was pulling him towards right now.

He walked over to where the other bots were currently standing

"Strongarm, I am leaving for a few days to go somewhere, I am putting you in charge while I am away."

"But protocol states….."

Bumblebee cut her off "Cybertron's laws do not count while we are he on earth and what I say goes, do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir" Strongarm replied "but where do you need to go, and why does it have to be alone"

"It is just something I feel I need to do at this moment" He replied, gave them a goodbye a left. Not even giving them a hint to where he was going, they didn't need to know he was already questioned a lot on Cybertron for knowing Optimus Prime he dint was to be bothered because of what happened in the past.

"So where do think he's off to?" Sideswipe asked looking in Strongarm's direction

She shrugged "Where ever he is going it must be important"

* * *

The drive to Jasper was a quiet one and it made all the time for him to think about where he was heading,

Would Ratchet still be there?

Would he be happy to see me?

Are the kids still around?

Many more questions rumbled through his processor and before he knew it he was passing the Jasper city limit sign telling him he had just arrived. He took a drive through the small town passing all the landmarks where they used to go with their charges. He passed the KO drive in where Jack used to work and Arcee would wait for him to get off shift. He passed the school where he, Bulkhead, and Arcee picked up Jack, Raf, and Miko countless times, and then he finally drove passed where the old base used to be before they had to move to Hanger E.

As he approached the base he turned on his hologram in case of any humans around as he approached Hanger E all of the sudden he felt nervousness go throughout his systems, he hoped that someone was still here.

Bumblebee smiled when he saw the small hidden Autobot symbol that was next to the hanger door. All of the sudden the door started to open, and when it opened all the way he was glad to see a familiar face.

"Ratchet" Bumblebee sighed out of relief he transformed and walked over to the old medic

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet exclaimed with his optics wide "what are you doing back here?"

Bumblebee brought a hand up to the back of his helm and rubbed it "It's kind of a crazy story actually, I'm just glad you are still here I was worried that you wouldn't be."

Ratchet gave Bumblebee a look over before anything was said back "You've changed" he finally said after a few moments

"Yeah" he answered "but it looks like you are still the same Ratch, still a workaholic I see" looking over to Ratchet's work station "so where is everyone?"

"The kid's won't be back until later if that's what you mean, even though they are hardly kids by human standards any more, but until then you can tell me how and why you are here right now"

"I told you it's a long and slightly crazy story"

"I have time"

Bumblebee sighed "maybe I should wait until they are all here so I don't have to repeat myself, I know they would like to know too."

"Fine, but at least tell me how Cybertron is" Ratchet glared

"Alright, everything's good I supposed not much crime, I don't see anyone from the team anymore, but that's ok they have their things I have mine." Bumblebee shrugged

Over an hour of talking to the medic the hangar door opened to reveal a car he had never seen before, all of the sudden bumblebee got nervous until he saw who was getting out.

"Bee?!" an older looking Rafael exclaimed and ran up to his best friend and hugged him around his ankles.

It wasn't until then, that he saw the other two human standing by the car with their eyes wide.

"Wwwhat are you doing here? Is Bulkhead here too!" Miko surprised but finally asks

Bumblebee looked at the girl sadly "No I'm sorry, but it just me, I haven't seen the others much lately"

Jack and Miko looked slightly disappointed that their former guardians were not here also but it wasn't like they weren't excited to see the yellow and black sports car.

"What are you doing back on earth?" Raf asks still shocked to see his guardian after all this time

"Well, I was going to tell Ratchet but when I heard you guys would be coming I said I would wait so you could hear it also."

"Awesome, Cybertron stories" Miko exclaimed

So Bumblebee told his story, about what has been happening on Cybertron since he last saw everyone and how he came to be living on Earth again.

"So wait you see Optimus?" Jack asked one of the only things he has said since realizing Bumblebee was back at base.

"Sometimes, he only shows up when I need him, so he can't be there all the time something to do with the council? I really don't understand it." Bumblebee answered

"Hmmm interesting" Ratchet exclaimed after all of the explanations

"So, how long are you going to be here Bee?" Raf asked looking up at his former guardian

"Well I told my team (which still sounded weird to him) I would be gone for a few days to be with you, but here back on earth who knows" Bumblebee said shrugging his shoulders

Just then Agent Fowler storms in from his office up on the second level of the base, and boy bumblebee hasn't seen him that pissed since he lived in Jasper.

"RATCHET, what in Sam hell are you doing in here, I just got a call from the front gate saying that we had a guest come through some time ago and now there are two vehicles trying to gain access to the base." Agent fowler screamed, while going on his tangent he did not realize Bumblebee standing slightly behind the old cybertronian medic and it wasn't until he was finished that he noticed that the kids were back and that another 'bot was in the hangar and before he could say anything about it the yellow and black Autobot spoke

"Did these two cars happen to be a law enforcement vehicle and a red street racer?" Bumblebee asked suspiciously

Raf looked up at his former guardian "Do you know who they are Bee?"

"I have a feeling on who it might be, and if I am right they are in so much trouble" he answered

Fowler responded the need information that confirmed Bumblebee's suspicion and asked the agent to let them in because he knew them.

"Are we gonna met some new bots?" Miko asked excitedly she hasn't see a new cybertronian in years and it still made her excited when a chance to meet someone new popped up.

When the two cars pulled up to the hangar they knew they were coughed red handed and when they saw their lieutenant with a stern look on his face standing next to some other cybertronian and some humans they immediately transformed with guilty looks wedged onto their faceplates.

Without so much as an explanation on why they were there in the first place Bumblebee spoke.

"Ratchet, guys, I would like you to meet Sideswipe and Strongarm two of the bots under my leadership" he said without taking his optics off of the two bots standing in front of him then looked towards Ratchets and the others then back to Sideswipe and Strongarm.

"Sir, if I could explain, we were going to stay like you told us to but then hot shot here went off saying how we should follow you since you dint tell us exactly where you were heading and we had a right to know, then he took off and since you left me in charge I did the right thing and took after him" Strongarm said while pointing at the red bot standing next to her. "I tried to bring him back sir, but even I was curious on where you were going"

"What you should have done is stayed at base like you were told, but since you are here now I can't do anything about it" Bumblebee sighed this was not how he wanted this to go but sometime your plans change and things turn out unexpectedly. "but since you are here now and you've been introduced somewhat and Miko looks like she's about to pop with I'm guessing a million question like she usually does when she meets new bots I'm going to let her have at it." That comment got everyone to laugh a little because of how true that statement really was.

And ask Miko did, she asked her usual questions like how do we all know each other, what they transform into and many more. While Miko was on a question spree Bumblebee hung out with Ratchet, Agent Fowler and Jack until the girl settled down and all her questions were answered and she seemed pleased. But what the two bots didn't know is that somehow Bumblebee knew they were going to follow him that's why he didn't seem that upset when he saw the two younger bots. He had a plan. He got permission of course from Agent Fowler first because he didn't know of the kid's schedule, but they would be coming back to base with them after a few days back in Jasper. Of course they were all excited, especially Miko after learning about Grimlock back in Crown City.

A little while later in the day nearing sundown Bumblebee walked over to Raf and quietly asked him if he would like to go out like the old days. Raf nodded agreeing excitedly and hopped into his alt mode and drove off without a word to anyone else.

"Now where is he going" Strongarm asked

"Out with Rafael" Ratchet answered looking away from the multiple screens

"To do what?" Sideswipe asked

"Racing this time I think, or maybe going out by the cliff and talking." Jack said

The two bots looked down and the human, sure they knew Russell and his dad back at base, but they didn't know Bumblebee knew this many humans. They gave him a strange look, they didn't understand why just him and the small boy?

"Bumblebee and Raf were really close when he was here with everyone else, they had a really good bond, I think it was because he was the only one out of us who understood Bumblebee, it's still really weird hearing him with a voice" Jack commented

Sideswipe and Strongarm knew what he was talking about, heck all of Cybertron knows the story of Bumblebee the scout, or at least knows who he is and what he did. And to think he did everything imaginable and survived at the hands of Megatron multiple times. But Bumblebee didn't like to brag, and he rarely talked of his past.

"So what does that have to do with them going out now, it is almost dark." Strongarm commented

Jack and Miko shrugged their shoulders simultaneously

"It's their thing before he usually takes Raf home, he's the youngest in a big family so he doesn't get much attention and the only time is when he truly is himself is when he's at base or with Bee. It's like how Arcee and I would go out and test her speed" Jack said

"Or when Bulkhead and I went dune bashing and cranked up the tunes"

"Oh I did not know, I am sorry" the femme exclaimed

"You have nothing to be sorry for, they just haven't see Bumblebee in a long time" Ratchet but in

"And I know that Raf got really sad when they all left, well all except Ratchet here" Miko said

The bot and femme looked at each other, maybe that is why Bumblebee gets mad at them sometimes while on missions, because he knew how this planet works and he knew firsthand what it means to be a real team, and they knew they weren't giving him much credit or help. Maybe it was time to start helping him out a little.

* * *

Bumblebee drove down the long dirt road, he knew from experience that he didn't need to say anything to Rafael to comfort him and he had missed him as well. He had turned toward what looked like a dead end but really it was their usual or what used to be their usual hangout spot.

Rafael had not said a word since he got into his used to be guardian, he was just content to sit in his best friend again and go for a drive.

"I've missed you 'Bee" he finally said

"I've missed you too Raf, it's good to see everyone again. So how's everything here since everything happened?"

"Not much, in one way or another we all work for Fowler now so it can get pretty interesting at times." Raf answered with a slight smile to his face

"I'm sure, it does. It gets pretty interesting over at our base with Sideswipe and Strongarm butting heads all the time." Bumblebee added

"You mentioned you had other bots besides them, who are they?" Rafael asked

"Well there is also Grimlock, who is a dinobot and then there is Fixit who is like Ratchet but in mini-con form. You know maybe when we head back we can all go and everyone can meet eachother."

"Really? That would be cool."

"Yeah I mean you could also meet Denny and Russell, I think you, Jack and Miko would get along with them."

"Well, Miko is always up to meet someone new"

Bumblebee chuckled because he remember how excited she would get when a new autobot was around for her to meet "So it sound like a plan, now all we need to do is to convince Ratchet to come along"

Raf hummed a reply, Ratchet would be a little tough since he doesn't really leave the base that often but if he got everyone involved it might work.

"I guess we should head back then to ask everyone, but I'm sure it will be no problem"

With that Bumblebee revved his engine and drove them back to base.

* * *

It had been about 45 minutes since Bumblebee and Raf left the base and Strongarm was getting worried and everyone could tell by her pacing back and forth in the base

Sideswipe rolled his optics at the femme "You know if you keep doing that you will eventually wear a hole through the floor" he said

Strongarm ceased her pacing to glare at the red bot but then stopped to look at the entrance "They have been gone for a while shouldn't someone go out looking for them?"

"Rafael and Bumblebee will come back on their own time, there is nothing to worry about" Ratchet said looking up and away from the multiple screens

Miko looked at the old medic bot and then back to the more younger femme bot and she could tell she wasn't used to here commander going off like this by himself, but no matter how many time they told her she couldn't see why Bumblebee and Raf needed this time alone away from the base. Miko then looked over at Jack who was sitting near her he had a blank look on his face with no emotion. She was about to say something towards Strongarm about not worrying about Bee when she heard the familiar rumble of a car coming into the base.

Strongarm visibly calmed down when she saw her lieutenant drive into the autobot base. She wasn't used to having her superior going off without having her with her. She was a follow the rules type of bot but when she met Bumblebee all of that went out of the water. She tried to get him back on track and reminding him that protocol states….. but like all of the other times he blew her off and said that it didn't matter because they were not on Cybertron anymore.

She watched as the human they called Raf step out of Bumblebee and then transform to his bi pedal form. Bumblebee looked down at his former charge a nodded his head.

Before Bumblebee began speaking he looked down and made sure him and Raf were on the same page once he physically got his answer without saying anything he looked back up at the other occupants in the room. He knew it was time to ask but he wasn't sure how to start this it could go two ways, really well or really bad, and he was hoping for somewhere in the middle so without much more hesitation he began, he looked towards the other two "children" and started talking

"This is just a suggestion but Raf and I have been talking about something but needed permission from Fowler and your parents but I was wondering if you would like to come back with me and the other two and meet and see everyone else"

"Awsome I agree" Miko said jumping up and down, and Jack even though he didn't show it he was excited all they needed was Fowler's approval which surprisingly agreed to

Raf spoke up then "That means you too, Ratchet you could use some time away from the base"

Bumblebee knew it would take a few tries for Ratchet to come along but with the help from Fowler and himself Ratchet agreed to come. Bumblebee was happy his new team and old we going to meet.

 **A/N: So this was supposed to be a one shot but as you can see it is a bit longer than expected and so I decided to for it to have another chapter where everyone meets each other and I hope to have that next chapter up soon.**

 **So please review it would mean a lot to see how you think about it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the much awaited next part of Back to the Familiar. I am so sorry this is so late I did not mean for this but college had taken over my life, but since the semester is ended I have a little more time. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed and Favorited this story so far. And if you haven't already I have a short drabble up about Bumblebee and Grimlock**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Transformers franchise**

* * *

Once Bumblebee knew that the kids would be busy talking to each other about the upcoming trip he walked over to where Sideswipe and Strongarm were standing. He knew why they looked like they did, he didn't take it up with them about the whole situation with the last of team prime coming back with them to Crown City, but he had a plan.

"Sir I trust you judgment with bringing them back with us but couldn't you have informed us ahead of time to see what we thought?"

"Yeah Bee that really wasn't smart" Sideswipe commented

"Yeah I know, but I think this will be good for everyone Grimlock and the others back at the other base will get to know them and benefit on how we used to work as a team and I know they, especially Ratchet will appreciate knowing about how I'm doing and where I'm at. Plus I have sort of an assignment for you both"

Sideswipe and Strongarm looked at each other with confused faces

"I want you to know them better I know you work well with Denny and Russell but you have never worked one on one with one of them for a long period of time so I'm appointing you two to temporary guardians. Strongarm you will be with Miko and Sideswipe with Jack."

"But-" they both started at once but were cut off by Bumblebee

"No complaining, this is how Optimus got us to understand the earths and human culture more"

"Ugh" Sideswipe groaned

"If _the_ Optimus Prime did this then I am up to try it" Strongarm agreed

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page" Bumblebee smiled and nodded and went back to where the three children were standing.

* * *

He was excited and nervous for some reason about all of this, but he was glad that everyone seemed like they were on board with everything. He hoped after everything he did this will go smoothly. Bumblebee let out a sigh. This trip didn't go as he planned it would but he guessed this all happened for some reason. He just needed a way to tell Jack and Miko that they had new temporary guardians.

When he approached the three humans he could hear Miko excitedly chattering about meeting some new bots and possibly kicking some Decepticon aft.

"Hopefully they will be out of sight when you are there"

"Aww" Miko replied sadly

"We don't need you running off either, if there is Decepticon activity, they aren't used to chasing you all over like we are" Bumblebee said with a hint of a smile on his face to let Miko know he was serious but kidding with jack and Raf chuckling behind him.

Miko narrowed her eyes at the two boys, and they immediately ceased.

"But everything aside, I need you and Jack paired together with Sideswipe and Strongarm, Miko you will be with Strongarm, Jack with Sideswipe. They are not trying to replace Bulkhead and Arcee as your guardians." Jack and Miko's head went down when he mentioned their formers friends and guardians. "But you helping them try to understand more about humans and the culture, we don't get much because we are staying at a scrap yard but I try each time we go somewhere and they see something unfamiliar to them"

"Yeah of course, we can and thing in particular we need to help them with?" Jack asked

"If I see anything, I will let you know but for now just try to be a friend, but I will warn you that your personalities will clash, Strongarm is a little uptight and a rulebook follower and I'm trying to teach her that Cybertronian standards do not apply while we are here on Earth. And Sideswipe is sort of a rebel who need to calm down and take somethings a little more seriously."

"We will work on that" Jack replied while Miko nodded up for a challenge of getting a bot to loosen up.

"Thank you"

* * *

The next day after everyone was rested up and said goodbye to their parents and Agent Fowler, they set off to their destination to the scrapyard out of Crown City. For the most art it was a quiet ride. There was a little hiccup when they were getting ready to hit the road where Sideswipe and Strongarm were surprised when Bumblebee said that Jack and Miko were riding with them, but after some discussion they finally agreed and hit the road.

"I'm glad you are coming with us Ratchet, you really need to get out more" Bumblebee said over a personal comm link "Haven't seen you since after the Predacon stuff settled down on Cybertron"

"Yes, well I would like to see what kind of base you have set up with yourself and the others" Ratchet replied in his normal gruff voice

"Once we are alone I need to tell you something you might find important" bumblebee told the old Cybertronian medic. Ratchet just gave a grunt in response.

"So what have you been up to Raf" Bee asked opening the link for him to be included in the conversation.

"Nothing much, you know the usual, school, helping Ratchet and Fowler with projects, being ignored by my family" Raf said sarcasticallysarcastically but still smiling

"Well I'm glad things haven't changed much" Bumblebee chuckled

* * *

Behind Bumblebee and Ratchet were the other two Autobots that were occupied in their own conversation with each other.

"I don't see how this is going to help matters, they're just some normal humans like Denny and Russell"

"Look I'm not too happy about this situation either, but if Bumblebee thinks this will help anything then I have no complaints. Besides we could learn some things about them"

"Ugh, you always have to be rule follower don't you, can't you just live a little and stop being so uptight all the time"

"It's Protocol. I'm just following what the books say"

"But Bumblebee has told you multiple times that the rules on Cybertron don't apply here on Earth but you keep acting like we are still on Cybertron. Also Bumblebee really likes it here and these humans were his friends back when there was no Cybertron, so I think we just need to go along with what Bumblebee is doing right now and trust him."

Strongarm sighed she knew in retrospect that Sideswipe was right and she needed to cool down a little bit with the law thing but it was just in her nature for these things to control her and needed to trust her commander.

Strongarm then got cut off from her thoughts by Miko who was asking her some sort of question.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that" she said to the girl

Miko just rolled her eyes and asker her again "I said what did you do on Cybertron with Bumblebee"

"He is my Lieutenant, my superior officer, we go around Kaon stopping crime arresting them and putting the bots that deserve it in prison"

"Wait so you and he are essentially cops?" Miko snickered "I so want to hear the story on how he got that job"

"What's a matter with a job in working with the law?"

"But its Bumblebee, last we heard, or should I say Raf heard from him He was anointed from scout to warrior class by Optimus before he went into the Allspark."

"Yes most of Cybertron knows of who Bumblebee is and what he has done, now I really don't know what happened in between that and him becoming my superior, but I'm guessing he had a good reason." Strongarm rebutted

Just as Miko and Strongarm were having their own discussion, Jack and Sideswipe were caught up in their own as well just not going as well as they had both hoped. At first it was a silent ride following both Bumblebee and Strongarm with Ratchet tailing behind him, and Sideswipe getting antsy to go a little bit faster, but he wasn't sure if Jack would like that or not so he decided not to pass his two teammates for right now. But before he could process another thought about racing ahead the boy in the passenger seat called out to him.

"So, Sideswipe, did you know Bumblebee before you came he and became a team?" Jack asked just trying to start up some sort of conversation with the bot

"You could say that, but it wasn't like a buddy-buddy type of thing, he and Strongarm are sort of like your earth cops on Cybertron so I got caught by him a lot."

"For what?"

"Oh you know just the usual type of thing, speeding, racing, things like that. It's kind of how I got to be on the team, I was running around like any other day then Bee and Strongarm caught me and was going to take me to jail until we came he through a Space Bridge cause Bee said Optimus told him to come back here, but Strongarm and I weren't supposed to go through with him but since I was cuffed to Strongarm at the time I went through with her anyway."

"Sounds like everything worked out ok in the end anyway" Jack responded

"Yeah, I guess so, it's not so bad here, but sometimes the others and I get a little bit more homesick for Cybertron then Bumblebee does, then he goes on how Earth is a magnificent place and things like that"

"That's because I think Bumblebee has been on Earth longer than he hasn't, and he kind of grew up around the Earth elements." Jack told the bot "When Bumblebee was with us on Optimus' Team he was the youngest Autobot and only a scout at the time. And the only person besides the Autobots that could understand Bumblebee without his voice box was Raf, that's why they we like best friends.

"I didn't know about all of that, yeah sure Bumblebee has sort of a reputation on Cybertron but I think that is for mostly being on team Prime and helping to defeat the Decepticons and Megatron." Sideswipe told the human

Jack nodded, he guesses that would be a reason for someone to be know. Being on team Prime is legendary. "I can tell just rom being around him for these couple of hours that he has changed a lot since we had known him. He looks a lot more serious than he did, but I guess that's a part of being a leader"

"Yeah, Bumblebee can get a little uptight sometimes about missions and stuff and tries too hard, but then other times he can be laid back and act like the rest of us." Sideswipe commented

Jack looked through Sideswipe's windshield and looked at the yellow and black sports car driving in front of them, a lot had changed since those days, Bumblebee changed his color scheme back to its original way, and all of the kids have gotten older, and from what everyone has talked about Cybertron was booming with life. He remembered when he went to Cybertron, it was barren and lifeless except for the Insceticons he and Arcee had encountered.

Just then Bumblebee's voice came over everyone's comm system, Jack and Miko were still getting used to hearing Bumblebee's voice full time. They only got to hear it for a little while before the bots went back to Cybertron.

 _"We are about 10 minutes out from the junk yard, I will let Fixit know we are close, so he can let the others know. Bumblebee out."_

And about 10 minutes later prior to Bumblebee's comm they arrived at the entrance of the junk yard. The big metal door slid open and all bots rolled in and drove toward the command center where Fixit, Denny, Russell and Grimlock were waiting for them.

Once the kids got out of their respective vehicles, the bots transformed and stood next to them. Jack, Miko and Raf all had looks of amazement especially Miko, it looked to Bumblebee that she still got excited when she was about to meet some new Autobots.

"Guys" Bumblebee said "welcome to our outpost."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again sorry this chapter was so late. There will be one more chapter of this story which is in progress right now and will be out sometime this summer, I promise. And it would be very kind of you to leave a review so I can know if you are liking this so far. Thank you and I will talk to you next chapter!**


End file.
